


Smitten

by Aryagraceling



Series: Prompts, Drabbles, and Shorts [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Dorks in Love, M/M, Swimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yes you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka take a trip to the ocean.





	Smitten

Kakashi did not realize that driftwood and open sand could become home in only a few steps. Iruka danced across the beach with his hands in the air, hair tie forgotten in the car. Thank  _ god,  _ because Kakashi’s heart never felt as full as when he watched the chocolate strands slide over his teacher’s bare skin. “Come on, Kashi!” Iruka shouted from ankle-deep in the water. “It feels so good!”

“Does it, now?” Kakashi called back, kicking his sandals off and rolling up his jeans. He didn’t race, choosing instead to amble slow enough that Iruka came to push him faster. “Hey, hey, I was coming!”

“Not quick enough.” Iruka wrapped strong arms around his stomach and nearly  _ hauled  _ him in, feet sinking deep into the bottom as Kakashi very nearly fell. “You’re the best, you know that?” He kissed Kakashi’s masked neck, then his cheek, then everywhere he could reach, and Kakashi swore if he had a tail it’d be wagging. “I saw the tent in the back, you’re taking me camping.”

“Might be,” Kakashi said, ducking down to roll his pants a little higher before Iruka pulled him further. “A little bird with a distinctly blond hairdo told me you wouldn’t stop talking about it this spring at school.”

“I love you.”

“You’d better. I got all wet for you,” Kakashi teased. He grabbed for Iruka and tucked him against his chest, laughing at the way he struggled to drag Kakashi further in. “Help me set up the tent and stuff before we get absolutely soaked?”

“Fine,” Iruka said, slumping in Kakashi’s grip before breaking free and running back to the vehicle. Kakashi hit the unlock button--really, patience was not Iruka’s strong suit--and piece by piece, Iruka unpacked while Kakashi took his time coming back. He very nearly missed picking a spot to set the tent up but managed to wrangle his partner away from the sand long enough to get the basics down.

_ Thank you, Tenzou,  _ he thought when Iruka disappeared into the tent to pull on his swimsuit. Their friend had recommended this place specifically, citing the almost… desolate--abandoned, Tenz had said, no one will bother you there--beach as somewhere Iruka could let loose.  _ “He’s a monster around water,”  _ Tenzou had also said,  _ “so watch yourself.” _

Monster indeed, because Iruka didn’t waste a second as he zipped into the ocean. 

“Don’t wait up,” Kakashi mumbled as he pulled his own clothes off. Last to go was the mask, fabric dropping onto their bedrolls as he poked one eye out to make doubly sure no one was around. It wouldn’t have mattered anyway because the  _ second  _ he saw Iruka rise up from the water, hair shining in the fading sunlight, everything else ceased to exist. 

Monstrously  _ gorgeous, _ perhaps.

Iruka held Kakashi’s world in the palm of his hand. Their fingers tangled together and as Iruka pulled Kakashi deeper, sinking beneath the waves and emerging seconds later with a loud shriek when Kakashi splashed him. “No!” he cried, and Kakashi grinned.

“That’s for leaving me to get dressed alone,” he said, tossing another handful of water. “And  _ that’s  _ for sneaking half of the chocolate bar while unpacking. You’re not sneaky.”

“I would  _ never,”  _ Iruka said, falling dramatically backwards. 

Kakashi followed, because wherever Iruka went…

It was dark by the time they made it to land again. Iruka stole one of Kakashi’s sweatshirts to wear as he set up the fire and lit it, letting Kakashi drag a large chunk of driftwood over for a seat. “Give me that,” Kakashi said, grumbling and taking the blanket off of the backseat instead when Iruka refused to let it go. 

“I haven’t been camping in so long,” Iruka sighed as he leaned into Kakashi. He extended both hands and feet toward the fire, hair falling forward to hide his face. “Like, it’s been years. Who’d you get to watch the dogs?”

“Paid Hana with the promise of using Pakkun to pick up someone sometime,” Kakashi said. He followed suit, bare feet warming as the wind ruffled his hair. “So easy to convince her to do all the work.”

“Cheater.”

“Saved myself a bunch of money,” Kakashi countered. Iruka’s limbs all flopped to the side as he leaned harder, wiggling his fingers. Kakashi’s foot was nearly blinding compared to his, moonlight to Iruka’s sun. He tapped the bottom of the teacher’s foot, and Iruka knocked his right back. “Hey, I’m supposed to be the one doing that.”

Iruka simply tapped him again.

“If that’s how you’re going to play it…” Kakashi hauled a leg over Iruka’s and looked him in the eyes as he  _ very  _ pointedly touched their heels together. “Two can play that game, sensei.”

“Game? I’m not playing a game.” Iruka tucked his lip between his teeth and slid his toes across the top of Kakashi’s foot before pressing their lips together. “I am just trying to enjoy the sweet sound of the fire and look at the stars, but someone’s interrupting my solitude.” He broke away to look up at the stars, eyes shining bright with flames. “His feet are freezing but I suppose he’s okay.”

“Mm, I hear he’s in love with this teacher,” Kakashi said, continuing to press his leg over Iruka’s. “I also hear he’s devilishly handsome.”

“Modest, too.” Iruka’s lips lifted before he looked back to Kakashi. “He’s never going to win this game we’re not playing though. Not happening.” 

“Aah, I think you’re wrong.” Kakashi wrapped the blanket around both of them and held Iruka close as they both continued to battle, laughter rising to the sky above. “He’s told me he’s already won, because he’s got you by his side.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Feedback is _always_ appreciated and encouraged, be it via kudos/comments/bookmarks or through any of my social media below.
> 
> * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkswithyou)  
> * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4)  
> * [Discord](https://discord.gg/ZkxAX9r) (or aryagraceling#4222 if you're not looking for another server)  
> * [AO3 Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951), a facebook group for all creators and readers.


End file.
